Disposable moist wipes for sanitary use are frequently found in food establishments, food processing plants, and other health department regulated food facilities, such as school cafeterias and airplanes. Such wipes are typically used to sanitize hard, non-porous food contact surfaces in order to prevent cross-contamination. Disposable wipes are typically housed in a portable container or package. The package or container, however, is subject to damage from users, such as abrasions or tears, due to frequent and repeated use. Additionally, the portability of typical wipes packages and containers may inconvenience a user because the user may then have to search to find the nearest waste receptacle into which to discard the used wipes.
As such, it is desirable to have a portable wipes dispenser and disposal assembly having a compartment configured to protect a package of disposable wipes against damage and having a separate compartment for temporarily discarding used wipes.